Taking Over
by l10l15l18l4l1l13
Summary: Hermione's life isn't quite what she would like, but she gets a chance to change it all after picking up a strange item The only problem is: it's no longer her life. Draco finds himself perhaps a bit interested in this new life, but how can she get out
1. Chapter 1

Taking Over

AN: I'm decided that I wanted to start a new story; hopefully I can stay with it better. I'm planning on making it more involved and longer than my last one. This one will be in the magical world. Anyways…I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I'm putting this at the beginning and it applies to the whole thing. I own only the ideas; I don't claim to own any of the characters except for any I threw in and are obviously not part of the actual works of Harry Potter. I am making no profit, don't sue or any of that not so fun stuff. Thanks.

Chapter 1

"Why must you do this every night?" sobbed a feminine voice. The young woman heard it in her bedroom where she lay upon her bed, eyes tightly squeezed together in attempt to block out the sounds. "We need that money for other things. You just make more problems and then act horribly when you do this. What good is there behind it?" the voice continued.

A much deeper masculine voice replied in a harsh tone. "What good do you have at all? You don't work anymore; you just stay home and lay around on your lazy ass all day. It's your fault that we don't have that money for other things. You don't contribute to the income in this household. I bring it in, I should be able to do what I want with it."

"That doesn't mean that you have to go out and get drunk until you can't think straight. At that point no one wants to be around you and you give everyone a hard time. Then you're miserable the next day. I can't take this much longer!" cried the feminine voice. "I have to go," she said.

The young woman listened from her room as her mother got her stuff together and walked out the front door. She knew she would be back sometime before morning. Her mother would do this whenever her father became unbearably drunk; she would leave until he passed out and she knew it was safe to return without being further harassed and screamed at. The young woman hated when her parents fought. Over time, though, she learned to contain her emotions. Rare was it that she cried, but when her father began to yell at her were the harder times to hold it in.

Knowing she needed sleep to survive the rest of the summer, this young woman went to sleep in her own bed for the first time after returning from her private school: Hogwarts. Unknown to most, this was a school for witchcraft and wizardry, and this young woman was in fact a witch. Her name was Hermione Granger and she had recently completed her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was awaiting the beginning of her seventh and final year, which would begin at the end of summer.

---

Hermione woke the next morning to the smell of eggs frying down in the kitchen. She wearily rose from her bed and approached her mirror. Looking at her reflection, she frowned at what looked back. Her hair was sticking out in every which way, worse than its usual frizzy mess. The leftover makeup she had on from the previous day was smeared around her eyes causing her to look like she had been on the less fortunate end of a fight. She sighed and picked up her hairbrush and began to work through the mess upon her head. Afterwards, she entered the bathroom where she washed the makeup off her face, the cold water startling her.

"Hermione, it's time to eat!" called her mother's crisp voice from the kitchen. Hermione grabbed the light blue towel from its position on the sink next to her and dried her wet, but now clean, face.

"Coming, Mother," she yelled as she exited the bathroom and began to make her way down the flight of stairs to the kitchen and her breakfast. The table was laid out for the three of them: Hermione, her mother, and her father, each with their own plate overflowing with freshly cooked food. With a smile on her face, Hermione sat down and poured herself a glass of milk.

"So, we haven't had much time to talk since you have returned home," began her father. "How was the school year?"

"It was wonderful as usual," replied Hermione simply. "And also, as usual, the teachers gave us loads of homework to do over our vacation. I plan on getting started tomorrow after I'm fully unpacked."

"That's our girl," commented Mrs. Granger proudly. This all was normal routine; they would never acknowledge anything that had happened the night before, no matter how horrible. They tried to pretend that it didn't exist and they lived a normal life without any problems much bigger than a rained out day.

After finishing her breakfast, Hermione excused herself from the table to continue the unpacking process. She had arrived home fairly late last night and gotten to sleep as soon as she could. As she was going through her items, she came across a pendant Harry had given her the year before. He, Hermione, and Ron all had identical ones. They were to glow red if any of them happened to be in serious trouble. Otherwise they were a pearly white, the color hers was at the moment. Putting it aside, she continued unpacking the rest of her belongings.

---

Three weeks into the summer, Hermione went to Diagon Alley to stock up on supplies. She smiled at many of the witches and wizards she had met throughout her life as she strolled through the streets. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name from behind her. Hermione stopped and spun around to see who it was. Her eyes widened when the tall blonde came into her sight.

"Mary?" she asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here getting new robes for…wait why did you never tell me that you were a witch? All this time I've thought you were just a plain Muggle, after thirteen years of growing up together and everything!"

"I was just thinking the same thing. We have so much to catch up on, I haven't seen you since last year. Where do you go to school?"

"Beauxbatons, have you heard of it? You know what? I was just on my way to this new shop that opened here, why don't we chat in there?"

"That would be great," replied Hermione, eager to see what her childhood friend had been up to. She followed her down a ways until they stopped in front of a small shop with the words "Tilda's Trinkets" embellished across the front window. They entered and sat at one of the tables that were scattered around the front corner.

"This is a nice place," Hermione commented, looking around her.

"Yeah," replied Mary, "it has a lot of little things that you can't find many other places. Anyways, where do you go?"

"Hogwarts, it's nice there; it's in England."

"I know of it." Mary looked past to the clock behind her friend. "Oh, wow, I didn't realize, I was supposed to meet my family ten minutes ago! But we'll have to get together sometime again before school resumes."

"Yeah, I'll see you around." With that, Mary left the shop, Hermione remaining behind. She took the opportunity to browse around to see what items there were to offer. Among her browsing she came across something dusty that looked strangely like a chameleon. With it was a small booklet entitled "Controlling Different Parts of the Mind." Assuming it was some silly Divination-related piece, Hermione went to move on, but found something keeping her there, wanting to know more. She opened the booklet and began reading

_Have you ever wondered what all the human mind is capable of? What would happen if you used more than the average person? The following pages can show you. There is so much more to the mind than one would ever anticipate. If people could control more of their mind, completely new aspects of their personality could be grasped. Everything would be magnified and sharpened, all done by the simplest things. The chameleon possesses the power to make the change…_

Hermione found herself enticed and quickly walked over to the counter. She ran the little bell repetitively, finding no one there. Just as she was about to come back later, a small woman entered from the small room behind the counter. Hermione got a glimpse of many cauldrons of potions simmering behind the door before it was snapped shut.

"I apologize," said the small lady. "I am working on some new products…oh I won't bore you with the details. Is that all you need?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Hermione.

"Oh, no dear, please, call me Tilda; everyone does!"

"Alright Tilda, but it's still all." Tilda chuckled at the girl's wit and rung up her item. She thanked her and told her to come back again before disappearing back into the room behind her.

Hermione quickly rushed out and stocked up on everything else she had come here for before returning home. She couldn't wait to see what the booklet contained and how she could possibly use it.

---

Hermione pulled out the booklet later that night and read it in the dim light of her bedroom.

_Many people have parts of their life they wish didn't exist. Unbeknownst to many, there are ways of avoiding these without completely changing your life. You must be able to access a different part of your mind, which will take over and cope with these problems so you don't have to. Obviously this doesn't apply to simple things, but only major problems that one has to endure but shouldn't have to. You would still witness everything, but it no longer directly effects you. _

_There are parts of the mind people don't normally use. They are called the Splitusena Section. It holds control of your personality and outlooks; it allows you to perceive and be aware of everything around you. A little known discovery was made centuries ago, though. These secrets are kept in the chameleon. _

_The chameleon contained holds special powers. When grasped tightly in situations you should not be in, a different part of your mind takes over: the Spitusena Section. You are still conscious and the normal part of you can see what is going on, but a different part of you is in control and shields you from it all. Warning: use only when completely necessary and with much care. Results may vary and could prove to be dangerous. _

Hermione's eyes widened, realizing what this could do for her. No longer would she have to endure her father's drunkenness. No longer would that pain be present. It was as if her hopes had been answered. She still had a hope though: that it worked.

From the floor below, a door slammed shut. It was her father arriving at the ungodly hour it was. She heard him move around, discarding his outerwear. Mrs. Granger had left a few hours ago to help her friend with her new child. She was to spend the night there, teaching her to cope with the "burdens" of motherhood. This left Hermione alone with her father.

Soon he discovered the absence of his wife and made his way up to his daughter's bedroom. She began to panic and did the first thing that came to her mind: grabbed the chameleon. It instantly began increase its temperature at a fast pace in her hand. The next thing she knew, it was as if she was pushed back, watching her life go by and something else took over: something possibly stronger and more defiant. The chameleon fell from her hand onto her bedspread and her head turned as she saw her father enter the room.

---------------

AN: There's chapter one. It was fairly long, sorry if it felt like it didn't go much of anywhere. I have a big plot weaving through my mind, many ideas surfacing. This should be original…I've never seen any others like it at least. But I'm hoping that it works out well. Let me know your opinion on it. AKA PLEASE REVIEW! I plan on updating every week during the weekend if I can, but I really will try my hardest to do so. Remember, it's you that keep this story alive (there's not much other purpose as I won't/can't do much else with it besides post it). Anyways, you know where the little button is )


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Over

Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this came up so late. First the laptop messed up, then it had to have a system restore, then the Microsoft Office disk was lost, then I got a new laptop and am currently typing this in the Quick Edit section. Even though I was a tad disappointed with the minimal number of reviews for the first chapter, hopefully the second chapter will bring more. It really does help to review, even if it's negative; I am one to accept flames for future reference, though that's probably one of the things it's usually not best to go around proclaiming to the world… well here's chapter 2!

Hermione looked through her eyes, but as if she were pushed back in her mind. She was no longer in control of the body she had become accustomed to owning. Now it seemed that something else owned it instead of her. She was only along for the ride.

An evil grin spread across the face of the young woman as she looked at the figure identified as her father. He closed the space between himself and her in a few quick strides and looked down distastefully at his daughter.

"Where is your mother?" he asked causing it to sound that she were involved in her absence. Hermione instinctively thought to become defensive, but found she couldn't as she lacked control of her body. Instead, the other force replied for her.

"Away from you, haven't you noticed?" came the remark. Hermione was stunned, but a small part of her was pleased. For once in her life, there was something standing up to her father. Realizing what was occurring, she sat back to watch what would happen.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I…" began Jake Granger before he was cut off.

"It's not polite to answer a question with a question. Were you never taught that when you were young? I know I sure as hell was."

"Yeah you were. And you better remember it. But now, I'll ask once again where your not-so-bright mother has run off to."

"Will you now? And do tell how you plan on getting off calling her the stupid one as your brain cells rot away from the immensely large amounts of liquor you consume quite regularly." Hermione started to think of where this could lead and started to fear the outcome. It made her remember a conversation she had once before with her older sister, Lira.

Lira was ten years older than Hermione and completely void of magic, but knew quite a bit about what went on in the world. She shared some of the less loved parts with her younger sister, knowing the girl would need the knowledge as she grew up. One of these was about their father.

Jake had by no mean ever hurt Hermione in any intentional way. Apparently, he had actually calmed some over the years. Hermione for a while now had kept her retorts to her father when he was drunk with as little menace to them as she could while still remaining sane. Lira told her about when she was younger and hadn't done that. The result was she and her father getting into fights, and "it didn't feel good," as Lira put it.

Ever since then Hermione had feared the same result, the day when she would push her father over the edge. This new presence lacked this fear, though. It defied it.

"You are never to talk to me like that! Ever! Now I will ask you one final time, where is your mother?" Jake asked as his voice grew steadily louder.

"She left, she'll be back tomorrow, now will you leave me alone? I have some other things to attend to," said Mi absentmindedly. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the hairbrush as she began to pull it through her long locks, leaving them softer than before. Mr. Granger stared in a fury.

"Don't disregard me like that. I own you and keep you alive. Do you want that to stop?"

"Which part?" came the reply, "because I would happily accept you no longer 'owning' me." She faced him with a glint in her eyes. He returned the look with a menacing glare.

He turned on his heel and left the room saying, "One of these days, Hermione…"

"Oh, and do me a favor. Call me Mi," she called to the retreating figure.

---

Hermione woke with an amazing headache the next morning. She scanned her brain to find what could possibly be the cause. The previous night surfaced as she rested her eyes on the small chameleon next to her bedside. Relief weaved itself through her mind as she realized she was "free."

The night before, she was trapped beneath the power of whatever it was that had shown itself. Pushing the thought aside, she began to dress for the upcoming day. Her parents were going to take her out to London that day for a treat.

Walking into the kitchen, Hermione saw her mother dressed at the table with bags under her eyes. She walked over to her.

"Hey, mom. How'd it go last night?"

"That lady really doesn't know anything about parenthood," came the tired reply. "I even had to show her how to feed the baby properly."

"I'm sure it was just her excitement of having new life in front of her. She'll get over it." Hermione walked over to the cabinet to find the glasses to set for the table.

"I see London, I see France, I see Hermione's underpants!" exclaimed her mother. Hermione's hand quickly shot down as she spun around with a slight tinge to her face, glaring at her mother.

"You do not!" Hermione squealed defensively.

"No, I don't," the older lady admitted, "but I nearly do with that skirt you have on." Hermione seemed a bit self-conscious of her new light green flounce skirt one of her Muggle friends had gotten her. Though a bit wary of it, Hermione had wanted to try it out; it was her first ever that rose anywhere above her knees. "It's very cute," her mother reassured her. She seemed to relax a bit, though was very careful with her movements.

"How are my two lovely ladies doing this fine morning?" came a cheerful voice from the other side of the room. Jake sat at the kitchen table. "So, what's for breakfast?"

---

Hermione watched out through the window of the back seat as the car silently moved along to London. Many trees were brilliant shades of yellow and gold as fall came about. Even though it was as a result of a fight that her parents were not talking, she enjoyed the quiet produced. Switching her view to what was coming up, she saw many tall buildings approaching quickly as they entered into the large city. Through it they drove for about ten minutes, in which Hermione watched the scenery fly by: the people bustling around trying to get from one place to the next, old gorgeous buildings, the overall appearance of everything in its set ways.

As the car swerved around a corner, it pulled up to a small Italian restaurant that Hermione had loved ever since she first ate there at the age of five. Her eyes glazed over as she peered through the window to see many people inside sitting around the tables socializing amicably. She rushed out as soon as the car was stopped and impatiently waited for her parents.

"Aren't you two coming?" she asked her parents who were taking their time. She let out a heavy sigh and cross her arms across her chest while staring at them. They began moving. "Finally," Hermione muttered, turning on her heel to enter the restaurant.

"How many?" asked the waiter._ God does he look familiar_, thought Hermione. She could not seem to place from where, though. He had slightly long brown hair, was around six feet tall, but had piercing silvery blue eyes. Not having time to think further of it, Hermione brushed the thought from her mind as she followed her parents to the table.

"What are you going to have?" Jean Granger asked her daughter,from whomshe received a slightly incredulous look.

"Same as usual, of course," was the reply she received. Hermione hadn't even need to look at the menu placed in front of her; she had it practically memorized. Her parents, on the other hand, were busy searching through to find what they would like. She took this time to rack her brain to see if she could figure out how she knew him. It was a Muggle restaurant, but she could not think of anywhere in the Muggle world she would know him. After all, it was not all that often that she was there. Perhaps it could be a wizard, but why would he be here? True, any number of reasons could surface for why a wizard would work at a Muggle restaurant, but anyone that would didn't fit the waiter. _Why is it bothering me so much anyways?_ she wondered. Her throughts were interrupted by her parents beginning to rattle off the order.

Hermione gave her order insisting that she only wanted a water with it, despite the fact it said that it came with a soft drink. "I've come here since I was five, and have always gotten a water with this exact meal. I'm sure it will be fine now," she finalized. The waiter walked off with a scowl on his face. Silence resumed to the table until the food came fifteen minutes later. It was not until after they were finished that either of her parents said anything.

"Hermione, we need to talk," began Jake.

"What about?" Hermione inquired. "Does it have to do with why you two have been so quiet all day?"

"Yeah, actually it does. I'm really not sure how to say this so I'm just going to. We've tried to work our way around it, but this is for the best. Your mother and I are getting a divorce."

A look of shock spread across Hermione's face as what her father just told her settled in. "Why..how..when did you decide this?" she asked.

"It's been working up for a long time, Hermione. There's no use denying that. It really will be better this way," her mother tried to assure her. Hermione wouldn't listen, though. It just further upset her.

"Excuse me, she said as she rushed out of the restaurant. Once outside, she began to sob, not knowing what else to do. Little did she know, that very same waiter was watching this unfold, a tinge of sympathy touching him. Strangely enough, she began to quiet down and reached into her pocket. Suddenly, all of her emotions visibly hardened, almost like...magic.

--------

AN: Well, there's Chapter 2 for you! I hope you like it. The plot is starting to work its way in. Thanks to my two reviewers so far: Sunflower18 and many.boyz.lil.time For anyone that would like it, I'll e-mail you whenever I update. After this chapter you will automatically be put on it for reviewing (unless its an anonymous and an e-mail isn't left). I hope you all had a fun, safe, and happy holidays! Next chapter should be longer, sorry for the shortness.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Over

Chapter 3

AN: Well I'm on the most boring vacation ever and found this and decided to continue it. That and I can't stand leaving a story unfinished if I'm going to write another and I just got an idea for one. I might try to do two at once but I'm not too sure how that will work out. Anyways, here's your forever awaited chapter.

Hermione resumed that position in her mind where she was able to simply watch her life go by. She vaguely realized it was because her parents were getting a divorce but she couldn't grasp on to that though long enough while thinking as she was. As she looked at her surroundings, her body stood from its position on the floor against the hard brick wall of the restaurant. Her hand wiped the tears still lingering in her eyes and then turned to re-enter the building she had just exited. Shoving her way past the waiter who had just watched a dramatic change in the girl, she made her way back to the table where her parents were sitting.

"Alright, if you two are getting a divorce, I need to know what's going to happen to me. Do tell me you did bother to think about that," told Mi to the two people sitting at the table in front of her. They gave her a wary look as she had been using a voice louder than needed for a situation as given.

"How about we talk about this after lunch," Mrs. Granger suggested trying to avoid making a public scene.

"No, I have the right to know what's going on. You two chose to tell me now and I'm going to find out now." Mi paused. "When is it going to take place?"

"Within the month," replied her father shortly, looking around at the other customers in the restaurant.

"Oh wonderful, who am I going to stay with for the remainder of the summer? Let me say I do hope that I can stay with my mother rather than your worthless self," she told her father bitterly. He quickly rose from his seat.

"I will not have you speak to me like that young lady! That's it we're going." With that he gathered his things leaving his wife and daughter to do the same else be stranded in the restaurant. Of course, the latter of those two preferred that.

"You can go, I'll stay. I seem to still be hungry and awaiting my food." Jake fumed. Unable to produce words he figured the better punishment would be to leave her. Hermione sat from the back of her mind trying to push her way back out. She did not want to have to find her own means home. _ No, no just go with them. Come on… _ she tried to convince "Mi" who was in control.

"Alright honey, let's go. We'll let her do as she pleases and see how she likes it." He stormed out of the restaurant with his wife reluctantly following behind. As the car took off, the waiter approached the table with the food.

"There's only mine to worry about now. My parents seemed to be in a rush to leave," she commented coolly to the young man standing in front of her. Although she had received her food, the waiter still had not moved.

"Don't you have elsewhere to be?" Mi asked him bitterly. Hermione mentally made a note to apologize if she were ever to see him again. He turned and exited back behind a door presumably leading to the kitchens, mentally scolding himself for not leaving sooner. The reason he hadn't, though, was because Hermione was not the only person who had recognized the other. As soon as he saw her he planned on resorting to his old attitude towards her, but that was quickly being reconsidered. Apparently that girl had changed and he was definitely finding improvement in it.

As Mi went to pay the bill for her meal, her waiter was standing near the cash register. After she finished paying, he grabbed her arm as she exited the building.

"You don't have a ride home?" Hermione listened to this and was grateful for the opportunity. _No, tell him no and just get a ride, it will be so much easier_ she insisted to Mi.

"Obviously not if you heard anything that happened early. Why?" she inquired.

"Well I'm got off five minutes ago and could offer a ride home. Where do you live?"

Mi thought of where she was the night before and answered, "About 15 miles south of here."

"Well, that's right on my way," lied the waiter. "Let me take you. I won't take no for an answer," he said resolutely. He took her out to his small black car and climbed in the driver's seat as she went to the passenger's side. They drove for a minute or two in silence when he simply said "Hermione."

Mi, choosing to attempt some normalcy for the girl left the name at that, but still demanded, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

The young man next to her tried to decide whether or not to break his cover. He gave in as he had little to lose and doubted much would come from it. "Draco," he replied softly.

Mi pooled Hermione's memory to find what she could and reacted as she saw fit. "Draco?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing in the Muggle world and why am I in a car with you?" she asked with an untrusting voice.

"My father, escaped from Azkaban, has my mother under the Imperious curse. After insuring she could do nothing, he disowned me for refusing to beat her when she did not obey, that bastard. I'm here as a last resort of a job for survival. He threatened that if he ever saw me once in the wizarding world he would not hesitate to kill me. Do you think I want to be here surrounded by…these people? I feel that I can hardly wash the scum off my skin each night," he said menacingly. He glanced at her. "And I know you have distaste in you, too. I saw it today."

"Whatever," she replied wearily and sat the remainder of the ride in silence. Hermione sat amazed in the back of her mind and tried more than ever to push out. Finally as they neared her house she pulled over Mi with much difficultly. She let out a sigh of relief, though Draco took it to be one of boredom. "This is my house," she instructed him as he pulled in. As she climbed out of the vehicle, she turned back grateful Mi was out of her mind. "Oh and Draco, I'm sorry for any rudeness earlier, I was reacting badly to my parents' news. Thanks for the ride." With that she walked off leaving Draco dumbstruck at the news and somewhat regretting having taken the bushy haired girl home.

Hermione made her way up to her bedroom, sneaking past her parents' room to avoid any more confrontation. She found three owls sitting on her window sill impatiently pecking at the closed window. Quickly crossing the room, she allowed them in and took their letters. She recognized Hedwig as one of them and another as the Weasleys' new owl, but was curious as from whom the third was from. Untying the letters she allowed them to drink from the small bowl of water she left on a dresser of her room for owl post, as they waited for her to return them to their senders. First she opened the letter from Harry, which was quickly written.

_Hermione,_

_What's wrong? My pendant has had a faint pinkish tint from you saying you were immensely vulnerable and maybe even weak. It did this last night though I though it may have been a trick of the light, but it did it again this afternoon. I see the pink fading now, but what's up? I'm worried._

_Harry_

After scanning through it and finding that the contents of Ron's were similar, she realized after a few minutes of thinking that it had to be from the chameleon. She wasn't sure she liked the changes that it brought and was thinking of trashing it. Her mind pulled to her father, though, and decided to wait until after the divorce was final, just in case. Thinking about it now, Hermione realized how strange it was that afternoon. She hadn't even thought about the chameleon, let alone about using it. It was almost as if the change started a bit before causing her to reach for it. She shrugged the thoughts aside remember she had to reply her worried friends.

That brought her to a halt. Everyone she had ever known knew nothing of her small troubles with her parents at home. She supposed it wasn't anything drastic, but had become accustomed to no one knowing all those years and it just didn't feel right spilling it all out now, even to her best friends. Instead she quickly thought up an excuse and pulled out the two pieces of parchment from her friends. She grabbed her quill and ink and neatly wrote identical responses on the back of them.

_My allergies were acting up last night and a bit today. That might have something to do with it. And then I found out this afternoon that my parents were getting a divorce. They haven't been getting along and it's been coming but it upset me, and you know how I am prone to being rash when upset. These are probably just really sensitive to emotions I would guess. We haven't exactly had much chance to mess with them, have we? I hope you're well._

_Hermione_

After sending the letters back with their respective owls, she turned to the last letter she left lying on her bed. She unfolded it and her face lit up with delight upon reading it. It was from her friend Mary asking her to lunch one month from that day. Glad to have something to look forward to, Hermione wrote back an acceptance and sent it with the large owl whose feathers were colored that of golden autumn leaves. She thought of the beauty of it as she watched it get smaller into the distance.

---

The next month passed quickly and fairly uneventfully. The divorce went through and true to Hermione's wishes, though they were influenced by Mi, she stayed in the same house with her mother. Although they would be getting money from Jake, her mother still had to find a job. At the end of the summer there was only a waitress position at the restaurant where they told Hermione of their divorce. She highly regretted the overabundance of dentists in the area that resulted in her being laid off from her job with her ex-husband. There was nowhere within fifty miles that was in need of a dentist. Luckily, though, the restaurant produced a fair amount of money with good tips.

Hermione realized with glee as she woke that it was today that she was to go to Mary's house. As she climbed out of her bed and walked over to her closet, she realized she had not visited her friend's house since she was 10 years old, before leaving for Hogwarts.

Looking at her assortment of clothes, Hermione chose a conservative grey flowered knee-length skirt with a white cap sleeved top. She laid them on her bed and snatched her robe to take a quick shower. After cleaning and twisting her hair up with a clip, still wet, Hermione grabbed her things and simply put on a coat of mascara to look presentable to her friend.

Grabbing a piece of toast on the way out, she almost called out where she was going when she realized her mother was at work. Laughing at herself she grabbed the keys to her car and drove to Mary's house. As she approached she realized gratefully it was the same as it had always been. Of course there were minor changes that would come over seven years like different plants in the front and new lawn chairs, but nothing drastic. She felt as if she were a kid again.

Mary came to the door and greeted her friend with a squeal and ran out to embrace her in a big hug. She stepped back and Hermione noticed her blonde hair in a ponytail and a simple green top and jean shorts clothing her friend. Mary beckoned Hermione to follow her into the house. The first thing Hermione noticed was on the large beige couch was the back a brunette boy's head.

"Who's that?" asked Hermione curiously as Mary was an only child like herself.

"Oh, he's rooming here, but he's also become my summer boyfriend while my parents have been out of town for the past week." She grinned cheekily. "His name's Draco. Oh yeah, he said he goes to Hogwarts too, you know him?"

Hermione's face dawned with astonishment as her blonde friend called out the boy sprawled on her couch. He turned around and saw Hermione.

"Hey Mudblood," he said coolly with his signature smirk on his face.

---

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Well I hope you liked it and I have the next chapter started already so it should hopefully be up soon, so see you then!


End file.
